Adventure 5
Border Town The party, consisting of Kevlon, Melicon, and Rylias Kellar, arrive in the city of Decimus. It is one of the four border towns surrounding the lake that contains the Isle of Erisi and the capital. Having come through the town without any incident when they left for their last adventure, they immediately run into some chaos. While getting some drinks and a bite to eat at a local inn, they witness a random paladin of Thanjur defend a bar wench and kill the men who wanted her to go back to their rooms with them. The paladin paid for the damages and dealt with the dead bodies himself. The bar wench was extremely grateful, though he pushed off her advances. The party could see that the man was glowing with a blue aura, and when they questioned if he was one of the Seven Virtues, he brushed them off. After questioning the bartender, the bartender mentioned that the paladin used to be Coryn Blackwell, a noble in this town and the dockmaster. A few weeks ago he gave it all up to become a paladin and has been dedicated to the cause ever since. Frame Up Leaving the Inn to head to the church of Thanjur to investigate further, a group of soldiers led by Colonel Faren approached the group, saying the mayor wished to speak to them about an urgent matter. Following the soldiers to the mayor's house, it turned out they were being led to an ambush. After dispatching the soldiers (with a little help from Coryn, who revealed he is one of the Seven Virtues), they asked where the church of Thanjur was at a nearby shop. It was then that the shopkeeper's assistant, Marius, recognized them, took out his boss with a blowdart, gave them each a Hat of Disguise, then quickly led them away to safety. Unlikely Ally Wanted for whatever crimes the soldiers were going to pin on them in the first place in addition to fighting and killing some soldiers, they were led to hide inside a large tent in the middle of the marketplace by Marius. He told them to wait and left. After a few moments, a large, bald, Patriomian merchant named Fezzik walks in. As the leader of the local thieves' guild, a fence, and all around criminal, he offers them aid, food, and healing. He then says, in return for his aid, he wishes the party to head to a brothel known as The Succubi's Lure. Apparently all the powerful and influential people in town have visited and come out different people, apparently under various charms and enchantments. This is bad for business and for "the balance" that Fezzik needs for his business to flourish. Getting Dirty Using their Hats of Disguise, the party poses as customers to infiltrate the brothel. They get three women to go to a room with them, then they realize that the prostitutes are enchanting them to steal their money. Sir Kellar, the only one wasn't affected by the charms, surprises the women with an attack. They immediately go on the defensive, changing to their natural forms of Succubi. The third woman, a regular human, dives under the bed. After the party defeats the two Succubi, they last girl promises to lead them to the back room and the safe as long as they let her live. They sneak into the back and walk straight into combat. Fatal Blow Coryn Blackwell and some clerics of Thanjur are already in the back room, fighting various demons and Lady Blackwell, Coryn's former wife and the woman who opened and runs this brothel. The battle is pretty much over, the demon's losing. The party notices that Lady Blackwell has a red aura around her, revealing she is one of the Seven Sins. As the party watches the final moments of the battle ensue, Coryn Blackwell goes for the killing blow, when the red aura on Lady Blackwell fades a bit and, seemingly, his wife takes control for just one moment, and she pleads to her husband to spare her. Coryn hesitates for a moment, allowing Lust to take over again and deliver a fatal blow. The party attempts to save Coryn, but it's too late. One of the Seven Virtues has died.